I was too late
by Wishing Rose
Summary: The first chapter is a sonfic about Charlie and Matilda. Spoilers for Charlie Bone and the Red Knight. Not my song, and not my characters. This is my first sonfic, so please give me advice on it because I know I'll need it. SO PLEASE REVIEW!
1. MatildaXCharlie

I watched him go... and it hurt worse than anything I've ever known. Why did my I have

to know my future? I mean, if I didn't know it, I would go with him. We should all be concerned

about the future because we will have to spend the rest of our lives there. And you know what, I

don't want to live the future that "Count Harken Badlock" saw for me.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

As I watched him... I knew I probably wouldn't see him again. So I kissed him...on the cheek...

it was the best thing yet worse thing I could've done.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

That kiss meant a lot to me, and it only made it harder for me to leave him kneeling there.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

When I stepped back, that look he gave me, and it hurt even more. Love, thats what I saw, love.

And I wished everything in the world that I could live the rest of my life with him.

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

For you see, each day I love you more.

Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

Why Charlie? I only ask why? Why does it have to be this way? I want to live my life with you, not

some prince across the sea! Your crazy, black lot of hair is so cute. And your eyes, your eyes

are as gentle as a flowing creek. And I could get lost in them forever.

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye._

So now I'm trudging up the stairs, wondering what might happen... in the future.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

I didn't know before, but now I know that the first time I saw you, I fell in love. For you see, each

day I love you more. Today more than yesterday, and less than tomorrow.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

As I walked down the hall, I felt lonely. Not only lonely, but heartbroken. I don't know why they call

it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too. Maybe I should go back.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

Why can't I stop thinking of him. I looked up and saw all the paintings and photos surrounding

me. They reminded me of Charlie. If he wasn't a picture traveler I don't think I would've ever met

him. Myabe it would of been better that way. But oh the more I thought about about him, the

more I wanted to see him. I couldn't take it. So I couldn't help but to turn around and fly back

down the long hallway of photo's.

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

As I ran I told myself, I will go back to him, and I will tell him how I feel, and he will take me back I

know, and then, only then, will I be happy.

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

If you want to be happy, be. Cause what's a life without happiness? A living hell that's what.

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye._

Down the stairs I went, not stopping for a second. I can to a halt in front of Billy's cell, and what I

saw, I won't ever forget.

_And there are voices_

_that want to be heard._

Oh no, I'll never forget.

_So much to mention_

_but you can't find the words._

Never forget the day I saw the love of my life disapear in front of me. I was too late.

_The scent of magic,_

_the beauty that's been_

If only I wouldn't of said goodbye in the first place.

_when love was wilder than the wind._

Grief. That is the is the feeling. The feeling that engulfed my very soul.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

I won't forget you Charlie. Please don't ever forget me. I'll think of you...always. My memory won't

fail when I will think of you. Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you

are, the things you never want to lose.

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_.

I didn't want to lose you. But I did. And I should've came back for you. Will you come back for me?

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

I guess from now on, I'll be waiting. For you Charlie. Come for me please.

_but listen to your heart_

There's one more thing I want to say...

Charlie...

I'm sorry.

_before you tell him goodbye. _


	2. OliviaXCharlie

**This is another sonfic. Not my characters and not my song, Kissin' You by Miranda Cosgrove.**

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity._

_I might die, when I forget how to breath._

"Mom says there's just a few more...uh...um...I just..." One moment he was talking to

her about moving into his new house, and then, when he turned to face her, he just couldn't help the

feeling no more. The blue-dye-haired girl was just so... _beautiful. _Charlie had no idea why he hadn't

realized his feelings for her before. It was as if Charlie has always had love for her. But it just takes

time to actually realize it. The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of. They stared deep

into each other's eyes for a moment, then, he slowy started to lean forward.

_You gggeeettt closer, and there's nnnooo where,_

_In this world I'd rather be._

_Time stops, like everything around me is frozen,_

_And that the night is the thieves._

Olivia saw him looming towards her, and she knew she didn't want to be anywhere else in

the world. It's something she had been waiting for her entire life. Since the first time the original

brunette set her eyes on that juvenile, jet-black haired boy. As soon as they caught eyes for the

first time, she knew that no matter what, Charlie would be the friend she's always wanted. The _real_

friend that she doesn't have much of. He's always been the type of friend that laughs at your jokes

when they're not so good, and sympathizes with your problems when they're not so bad.

_Few moments, when you open_

_My mind to things I've never seen_

Their lips touched, and it felt just right, thought Olivia. His lips were as gentle as a summer

breeze. The way they fit with hers, was somehow, perfect. The actress-in-the-making slowly slid her

arms around his neck, and held on tight. Because this was something she never wanted to forget.

_Cause when I'm kissin u my senses come alive!_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin to find~_

She could now feel Charlie's body against hers as he pulled her closer to him. His touch around her

waist was the touch she has been longing to feel. She loves him, she hasn't been sure of anything

more.

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes,_

_My doubts fade away, when I'm kissing you._

Charlie silently slid his arms up Olivia's back, and gently entwined his fingers into her soft,

silky hair. Nothing has ever felt this right to him, or her. _Nothing_. They had no idea how long their

kiss was, but both of them started to realize they were running out of breath. So Charlie pulled back

to look into the flushed face of the girl of his dreams.

_When I'm kissin u it all starts making sense._

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head._

"Liv...I love you." The respected kid breathed into the idolized girl's ear. And those words, were

what started a love for a life time.

_Like are you the one, should I really trust._

_How clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Those words coming from Charlie's mouth were the words Olivia has always wanted to

hear. She put her hands on his chest, just realizing how well built Charlie was. _Very_ well built. He

stepped back a little just to see her face, and Olivia gave him a look that showed him just how

much she cared for him. "I love you too Charlie... I always have."

_Past loves, they never got really far._

_Walls of, pictures I've got in my heart._

_And I promise I wouldn't do this,_

_Till I knew it was right for me._

He looked at her, and knew exactly what girl he has always wanted. He again, leaned into

her to kiss her again, noticing that this time she was too. Yet, when their lips met for the second

time, they both put more..._feelings _into it. Which made the kiss so passionate, it would be harder

to pull away from each other this time. Passion makes the world go round. Love just makes it a

safer place.

_But no one, no guy that I met before._

_Could make me, feel so right and secure._

_And have you noticed I loose my focus,_

_And the world around me disappears._

Love. This was the feeling between the two who have finally discovered where they want to

be...

Together.

_I've never felt nothing like this_

_You're makin me open up_

_No point in even tryin to fight this_

_It kinda feels like it's love_

As students of Bone's Academy were stalking through the halls, no one could possible

miss two of their fellow classmates holding on to each other with their heads close together. As the

group of endowed friends finally caught a glimpse of the two, not one of them could help smiling.

"Bout' time they got together! They've been crazy for each other for a looong time!" Tancred

whispered to the others. Emma just looked at him and smiled. The other's couldn't stop gawking at

Charlie and Olivia. " Come on guys, lets leave these two love birds alone okay? " Lysander

ushered them all out of the sight of the pair. But before he completely lost sight of them, he looked

back just in time to catch Charlie's eye. He gave the ebony haired boy a huge grin and a wink and

got in return a very happy smile. Lysander then turned back around to join the others.

**Finished with yet another sonfic! If anyone has a certain pairing they would like me to add, please inform me. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	3. Isn't it obvious? part 1

**Author's Note: This is another oneshot. If you hadn't noticed, I love the CharlieXOlivia pairings! They are completely perfect for each other! They balance each other out. So here is a sonfic, about Charlie and Olivia. Not my characters, not my song. The song is, Love the way you Lie by Eminem. So I hope you enjoy it. There is also, of course, a little bit of EmmaXTancred. Happy reading! ;)**

**

* * *

**

_**Isn't it obvious?**_

**Part 1**

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

Olivia looked across the table to find him laughing and joking with Naren...not her. That's

one thing he's really good at though, making people smile. Want to know how he always makes me

smile when I'm having a bad day?He says, "Liv, always remember to be happy, because you never

know who's falling in love with your smile." Every time he says that, I can feel all those just-oh-so-

wonderful butterflies floating around in my liver...kidneys...stomach, or wherever those things go!

I'm not only attacked by butterflies when he tells me this, he makes me feel for once..._beautiful_.

But, then, why was she not going after the man that's meant for her? Because for some reason,

when she was around him, all those oh-so-spectacular actress abilities left her in the dust. In front

of him, I don't know what to say or what to do. And that actress you once knew, is gone! And WHY

he hasn't figured my darn feelings yet, only God knows!

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

Wrapped up in all of her thoughts, the girl didn't notice that she was asked a question and

that now would've been a good time to say something and that now everyone knew that she wasn't

in "game" today and that now everyone would know something was wrong. So of course, Olivia got

unwanted attention.

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

"Olivia? Olivia are you OK? Hello? Uummm...Liv?" Emma whispered in the midnight-blue-

haired girl's ear. And almost right away, Emma noticed that something was just a bit off today with

her best friend. She had a suspicion, but she needed to find out if she was right before she started

putting accusations on her. "Olivia, come to the bathroom with me, please." It wasn't a question, it

was a command. "Sure." was the only reply Emma got.

They both got up and the troubled girl realized that everyone was quietly staring at her.

Even..._him_. His eyes met mine, and you know what? It was enough to tear my heart in a billion

freakin' pieces! Lately, I just couldn't take it no more! He was all I wanted to think about anymore.

And the fact that he wasn't mine really hurt. There's no other explanation. I'm in love.

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

"Liv? What's the matter?" Emma was questioning Olivia in the bathroom.

When I was trying to sort out my mind so I can figure something out to tell Emma, all of a

sudden, I couldn't help but burst into tears and I ended up saying, or rather crying, out every single

thing that love had been bothering me about and that I didn't know what to do anymore. "...Charlie

doesn't give a damn about me! He never has!" I was screaming and stuttering now."I d-d-don't even

know what to sa-ay to him. That bitch of a women N-n-naren is enough to make me puke!"

Emma just stood there and listened to her while she cried to her. It was all making since

now. All those longing looks Olivia gave Charlie. And how she always seemed to not want to even

talk about boys in front of Emma whenever she asked who she thought was someone she was

interested in. Charlie. _Why didn't she notice this before? _

After she calmed down a bit, Emma finally attempted an answer. "Olivia, why oh why did

you not tell me this before? Am I not your best friend?"

Olivia sniffed and replied to the blonde, " Emma, I was embarrassed that's why. I could

basically have any boy I wanted in the school, you said so yourself. But it just so happened that the

one I'm in love with acts like he doesn't...that he doesn't...oh Em, I'm a mess!"

The blonde put her hands on Olivia's shoulder's and said, " I'll tell you what, what you need

to do is just tell Charlie how you feel and just get it over with. I know it sounds like a bad idea, but I

know for a fact that once you do that, you'll feel a WHOLE lot better."

The current midnight-blue haired girl sighed. She knew this is what she had been needing

to do for a while. But she just couldn't find the guts. Now, though, just hearing those words from her

best friend was the trick. WHY she was set on not confiding into her friend, who knew. She was

just too stupid she guessed. "Thanks Em. I kept telling myself it was no use in telling you and I

won't ever make that mistake again. I think I might get it over with. Don't know when but I will. Love

you Em. You're the greatest sister ever." It felt much more better to lift some of that weight off my

shoulders.

As I walked out of the bathroom with Emma I knew that everyone was probably gonna be

curious as to WHAT went on in there and why my eyes and makeup was all messed up. (Although

I tryed my best on wiping off most of my makeup.) I decided I needed to relax a bit, as I told Emma.

So I said bye to my table of friends and turned around, after picking up a bunny, and left out the

door. What I didn't realize, was that I might just get that opportunity to tell my feelings to Charlie

today.

_And right now there's a steel knife_

_In my windpipe_


	4. Isn't it obvious? part 2

_As I walked out of the bathroom with Emma I knew that everyone was probably going to be curious as to WHAT went on in there and why my eyes and makeup was all messed up. (Although I tried my best on wiping off most of my makeup.) I decided I needed to relax a bit, as I told Emma. So I said bye to my table of friends and turned around, after picking up a bunny, and left out the door. What I didn't realize was that I might just get that opportunity to tell my feelings to Charlie today._

The song is Skin and Bones by Romance on a Rocket ship. I love this song and I just HAD to use it! ENJOY! And sorry I haven't been updating for a while.

_**Isn't it obvious?**_

**Part 2**

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

_**I know I'm nothing but skin and bones,  
But I sure think you're beautiful.**_

I hurry and got out of my seat to follow after Liv. I don't know what made me do it but I just found my feet following after her. "Excuse me guys." I went towards the door and ran out knowing that Naren's eyes were on my back. "Liv?" _Where is she?_ Why didn't I realize something was wrong with her? I look back now and remember seeing her walk into the Kings' room with red eyes and I did not even acknowledge her. What a doosh bag I could be! Then I saw her; or at least saw her bunny on the ground hopping… where?

_**With your long, long hair and your big, gray eyes  
I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight.**_

I followed after her. "Liv wait! What's wrong? Don't run away…Jesus!" This is when Charlie REALLY ran. He bounded down an alley and grasped Olivia's elbow and halted to a stop.

"Let GO of me! You jerk! I hate you… I hate you…_I hate you_…" Olivia started crying to the ebony haired boy of sixteen. Charlie just looked at her and he allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder. _What did he do?_ He thought to himself.

_**Hush your lips; I'm about to speak up.  
If I talk real slow, do you think you can keep up with me this time, am I out of line? **_

_**We will never know it, if we refuse to show it.**_

He hated to hear Olivia's cries in his ears, so he pulled her even closer to him. She all of a sudden stopped crying, and when she looked up, I couldn't believe what I was feeling. But then I thought to myself, _was this feeling always here but I just was too stuck up I didn't notice it? _

_**I know I'm nothing but skin and bones,  
But I sure think you're beautiful.**_

Her eyes… they were… beautiful… but as was she. My hands, without me even thinking, gently brushed the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Liv…" She then quickly dropped her hands away from my waist and stepped back.

_**With your long, long hair and your big, gray eyes  
I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight.**_

Her beauty struck me like nothing had ever before. Even with her smudged mascara and teary eyes. She was…. alluring. "I'm sorry Charlie… all this time…" Olivia tried to explain to him. But Charlie just tenderly touched his finger to her lips. "I know Liv."

_**Don't let me go if I'm dangling,  
high above the world where the angels sing.**_

Actually, as Charlie thought about it, he always had had feelings for the actress, but he couldn't admit it to no one because his best friend Fido had a huge crush on her. So he thought that the best he could do was be her best friend. He has been… but maybe not lately. Olivia didn't know he knew that she loved him. And she also didn't know his feelings either. The enamored boy looked at her with a look she never saw before. I look of pure yearning.

_**Back it up, let's turn this train around,  
let's get this party hopping 'til we're shaking the ground.**_

"Always remember to be happy Olivia, because you never know who's falling in love with your smile." _Hopefully she gets the clue_, Charlie thought. The wondering teenage girl couldn't help herself to ask him this one question; " Charlie, tell me, who IS falling in love my smile?" she whispered.

_**I know I'm nothing but skin and bones,  
But I sure think you're beautiful.**_

"Me and a million others." I told her. It was true. I've ALWAYS loved her, from the moment I helped her pick up her dropped supplies on my first day at the "Bloors" Academy (which is now Bone's Academy). Olivia blushed at his answer. "Now answer me this Liv, do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?"

_**With your long, long hair and your big, gray eyes  
I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight.**_

Then I did the simplest thing in the world. I leaned down... and kissed her. And the world cracked open. Her lips tasted so… well I don't know; there aren't words to describe what a great feeling was coursing through me at the moment.

_**Don't let me go,  
Baby, please don't let me go.  
Don't let me go,  
Baby, please don't let me go.**_

"Whoa, I-I'm… oh God Liv, I-," Charlie tried to tell Olivia. She started giggling, and her cheeks got this pink glow to them, and her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "What's so funny?" But to Charlie, her laugh was contagious and he started laughing along.

"Charlie, you dog!" she smiled at him. When she finally quieted down, she looked back up in his face, for Charlie always had been around 6 foot tall; it's in his genes, she said; " Um, I didn't expect us to start smooching in an alley, and I also didn't expect you to do something like that! Where is your respect! Didn't your Mom and Maisie teach you any manure's?" Olivia was kidding of course, for what she REALLY wanted to say was how in the world was Charlie such a dang good kisser! It was only on the lips, but it was…. magical.

Charlie didn't know that all it took to bring Olivia back to herself was…. love. He took her chin and tilted it up to his face and well, he got closer to her, closing the millimeters between their faces. But, this wasn't just a kiss, it was…. well heck! It was a make-out session!

_**I know I'm nothing but skin and bones,  
But I sure think you're beautiful.  
With your long, long hair and your big, blue eyes  
I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight.**_

As the couple was blissfully kissing (cough cough), some of their curious friends went out looking for them, and well, they found the two. Tancred and Lysander started cracking up. And Gabriel just sort of blushed, like he wasn't supposed to be seeing this. Emma had a huge smile plastered to her face and her eyes lit up with joy for her best friend. They finally realized their feelings for each other, she thought. Well at least Charlie did.

_**Don't let me go,  
Baby, please don't let me go.**_

Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry but I've been SO busy with school and all and PLEASE enjoy this part two! 3 you all! and please review and give me advice.


End file.
